darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urmila Ariel Endellion
Urmila Ariel Endellion An outgoing business woman, Urmila has the rare talent of being able to mix with any crowd. Having recently giving up her position as CEO of the Corellia Chronicle, she is actively looking for a new business to take up her time. History Urmila lived a relatively normal life in a small town in Corellia. She even picked up a Corellian lilt (think Gone with the Wind) that remains with her. Childhood An only child in an upper middle income family, Urmila had a relatively stable early life. She went to a smaller school with small town attitudes, in other words: close-knit and full of rumors. Oddly enough none of these rumors settled on Urmila (besides the occasional teasing about her funny name). In fact, the constant rumors, is where Urmila's life inspiration came from. Teen Years While a teenager, Urmila started a small gossip newspaper which became insanely popular by the time she reached her twenties. Despite her empathetic nature, Urmila had few close friendships. She had one first love, Dunstan, but fears of their intense attachment scared them both brought the relationship to a friendly close. The two have continued to keep in contact. The Corellia Chronicle Urmila's success with her rumor rag made her consider journalism in a stricter sense for her career path. But she realized her talent lay more in business. In her twenties she took her small town rumor rag and turned it into a profitable business. She hired a staff of journalist and incorporated. She was soon relatively well known in Corellia as the CEO of the Chronicle and put most of her efforts into marketing. Personality Urmila kept her personal contact with others minimal. Her natural empathy however, keeps her from being judgmental. She does not subscribe to any organizations or religions, and keeps her thoughts to herself mostly. She is quick to smile and generally conversational but very rarely are her true thoughts shared. But if you meet her on the other side of the boardroom, prepare to be confronted by a completely different character. Despite her less open nature her soul is purely passionate for others. Early on, she discovered she was sensitive to others and their emotions, moreso than most people she interacted with. There is a small kernel of fear, however, that if she opens up to someone she will be hurt and so she never does. Goals Her ultimate goal is to make enough in her day job to reach across the lines of the galaxy and help those who have been hurt or devastated by the wars. Though she keeps this mostly to herself, she is becoming more open about her charitable desire. Recent Events Shoot out in the Cantina Urmila and a group of salvagers sat down to a normal game of Sabbac… but it quickly turned into something far more dangerous. Urmila was shot in the back and dragged away by a drunk spacer but she did get a good glimpse of the fire show put on between the Jedi factions. This information she has kept somewhat to herself, not wanting to antagonize the situation further. Recent Changes Urmila has become more open about her ideas on charity and business. Also, despite her lack of interest in politics, she appears at functions related to them. Perhaps to broaden her horizons or perhaps to fulfill a journalistic need to watch drama. Associates Urmila has often been seen with Nikarn, the mercenary, but her relationship to him is unclear. She also has been openly seen with Kain’s salvage crew. Urmila has mingled with many other groups and factions but so far, these are her only recurring associates. Character Logs Category:Archived Characters